Our Worlds Intertwined Sneek Peek
by Darth Writer55
Summary: Here is a sneak peek at Our Worlds intertwined, Which is out by now if didn't already know. find out what will happen to A bunch of Friends when their minds are infused with A game they were testing. This Contains Yusei/Aki/Leo. Read And Review! plz.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY THOUGHTS IN THIS FIC!!  
**

Hello everyone and thanks for taking the time to read this notice Bulletin.

If you didn't know I am known as DARTH WRITER55 and I am here to give you A sneak Peek at my Future story!! You don't have to take my word for it Read it here and now!!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Our Worlds Intertwined [Sneak Peek]!

I sighed as I walked down the virtual pavement of the world that we were trapped in.

_It has been probably atleast 2 weeks since that fateful accident that separated me and my friends. We have been separated for atleast 14 days… And still no trace of…._

"Hey! Anson, stop being all sad and worried, we will find them, so don't worry" Jasmine said to me. "Okay, I'll stop worrying." I replied with a sigh. She gave me a look, saying she didn't believe what I was saying, but decided not to push on the comment. "Today Yusei and Aki has a tag team duel match at the Duel Dome. Want to come with me to see it? I got 1st class seating!" She said with a Grin while holding up 2 Shiny tickets.

_I knew she was trying hard to cheer me up, perhaps she WAS right about me, I was getting too worried about them._ "Okay I replied and we set off to go see the Tag duel between Yusei Fudo and Aki Izayoi!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

How did you like that? Want More? Well okay… Here's some more!! Keep on Reading I hope I have your Toes now! [not literally]

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Anson, Anson, Anson!" Leo said enthusiastically. I set down my book and focused my attention on the young green haired boy. "What is it Leo?" I asked in a gentle tone. "Can you help me fix my duel monsters deck?" He asked hopefully. "Sure!" I replied with a smile, got up to fetch my box of cards.

*Approximately 32minutes later*

There we go Leo with the new Mirror Force, and stronger machine monsters in your deck it will definitely UP your dueling to whole new level! "Gee thanks Anson, your like one of my best friends I could ever find." He replied happily and raced off to find Yusei and try to beat him in a duel. I sat back down on the couch in the twin's mansion, opened the book I was reading and started reading again.

After 30minutes of reading, Aki came in to the living room with a tea kettle and 2 empty cups then sat across from me. I looked up and saw her pouring me a cup of tea. "Thanks." I said while putting my book down and picked up my cup of tea and too a sip. "Leo is doing pretty well against Yusei; normally he would be at my feet and begging to help him build a better deck. I'm surprised that he is lasting this long against Yusei, also I noticed some new monsters in his deck I was wondering if you knew where they came from." She stated. "Well I actually kinda helped him out by fixing up his deck with some of my spare cards and teaching him not to lay down normal magic cards." I replied. "Awww that's very sweet of you to do that for him, all I could ever do is tell Yusei to go a little easy on the little guy, but when I was out there Yusei was having a little trouble against Leo." Aki stated. "Well it's all up to the power of the draw…" I started saying when Leo came racing in happily chanting "I beat him, I beat him."

"Whoa slow down Cowboy what happened who did you beat?" I asked already knowing the Answer. "I beat Yusei, I beat him!" he Cried with Overexcitement and at that time Yusei, too came inside the living room with a big smile on his face. "Well Anson, he's got to hand it to you for fixing up his deck." "Whew! Good thing that wasn't an official Duel otherwise he'd be the new Fortune Cup Champion as of now" I teased Yusei. Aki giggled in the background. "Anyways, where's Jasmine and Luna, they sure have been out for a while" I asked. "Oh right, Jasmine is accompanying Luna on a little shopping spree at the mall" Aki replied. "Why didn't you stay?" Yusei asked puzzled. "Because I didn't want to...Hmph" Aki Replied Annoyed. _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiing _rang the home phone of Luna and Leo's Apartment. "Hello?" Yusei Replied. "WHAT? ARE YOU SURE? WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" and he slammed the phone down. "What happened?" I asked with a worried tone. It's Jasmine looks like someone has Kidnapped her….

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE REAL STORY… DUN DUN DUN……!!!!!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Well here you have it 2 sneak peeks on my Future Fanfiction!

If you hadn't noticed in the first Sneak Peek you say the word [friends] right? Well those are open spots on the character list on the people who want to be in this novel of a Yugioh 5d's and Bleach Crossover. All you have to do is send me a Request by no later than 10/15/09. the start production of this novel will be **TOMARROW!!**

Make sure the Request is legitimate meaning "no spamming" and nothing inappropriate that could get me banned off and my Email. TO BECOME A CHARACTER IN MY FANFICT YOU MUST

Leave an appropriate name that you would want to be called in Public

The Attitude of your character

SIMPLE!

NOTICE: PLEASE KNOW THAT I WILL ONLY PICK THE PEOPLE WHO WILL RESPONE TO MY MESSAGES IF NOT YOUR CHARACTER ROLE WILL BE KILLED IN THE NOVEL!!

NOTICE 2: I WILL ONLY PICK ONLY A HANDFUL OF PEOPLE SO IF YOU DON'T GET PICKED DON'T WORRY! IF YOU LEAVE ENOUGH REVIEWS I'LL RIGHT A FANFICT DEDICATED TO THE FANS LEFT OUT OF THIS STORY! OKAY? NO SPAMMING, OR INAPPROPRIATE ITEMS! THANKS AND HAVE A GOOD DAY!!!


End file.
